


Ocean's Glow

by Awkwardly_social



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mer!Lance, Pre-Slash, mermaid lance, surfer Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: The mermaid (man?) smirked, showing off slightly pointed teeth, “No problem, I get it. Prettiest creature in the ocean? Most beautiful mer you’ve ever seen?”In other words a Hance fic with a Mer!Lance and Surfer!Hunk. Enjoy :3





	

As the sun’s final rays of light faded off from the edge of the horizon, Hunk figured it was probably time to turn in. He loved surfing, he really did, but nothing good ever happened on the water when it was dark. Straddling his board he began to paddle, making his way toward shore. 

He had been quite far out from the beach so it would have taken a while to get back to begin with. The thing that was glowing blue out of the corner of Hunk’s eye meant it was probably going to take longer. 

At first he had dismissed it as the reflection of the moon’s light on the water, but he began to panic when the blue light began to get stronger and started to follow him. Hunk was panicking now, paddling as fast as he could when the light disappeared. He paused, sitting up on his board to look behind him. Whatever the light was, it was gone now. He turned back forward and-

“Sup”

Hunk screamed.

Years later he would claim it was a manly scream, one full of testosterone and depth. The reality was it was higher pitched than a screaming child in a gas station. 

The creature in front of him raised its webbed hands in a pacifying gesture, “Whoa, Whoa, dude you’re okay I’m not gonna eat you or anything jeez.”

When the initial panic receded Hunk took a moment to gaze at the thing before him. It was a... mermaid? A boy though, with tan skin not unlike his own with blue eyes and freckles scattered across his nose and down his shoulders that glowed a brilliant sapphire. From what Hunk could see there were stripes and spots on a flowing tail beneath the water that cast light in a similar manner.

“You done checking me out? You’re making me feel a little awkward here.”

Hunk flushed and brought his eyes back up to the other’s. “Sorry.” 

The mermaid (man?) smirked, showing off slightly pointed teeth, “No problem, I get it. Prettiest creature in the ocean? Most beautiful mer you’ve ever seen?”

“Actually the first mer I've ever seen. I’m uh, I’m Hunk.” Hunk held his hand out, smiling as the mer gripped it with his own. It was wet, but softer than expected. 

“I’m Lance. Sorry to scare you. I get bored only talking to fish sometimes. Everybody but the octopi and the dolphins aren’t the brightest. I’ve heard whales are cool but I’ve never gotten that far from shore.” Lance crossed his arms and laid his head down on the end of Hunk’s board. 

“Oh, well um,” Hunk glance back to shore, noting the moon was a bit higher than earlier. “Well Lance, I’d love to keep taking I really would. I actually kind of want to be your friend if you wouldn’t mind. But I have to go home. Could I meet you here tomorrow in the morning? This is a private beach so there won’t be anybody but me.”

Lance frowned, then smiled. “Sure! I’d love to be your friend. But here, c’mon let’s get you back to shore.” Lance held on to the edge of Hunk’s board as the two paddled him back to the beach. Once the water was shallow enough that Hunk could stand he walked the rest of the way, turning to wave at Lance. 

“Goodbye Lance!”

“Actually Hunk, wait a sec.”

Hunk tilted his head to the side, “What’s up?”

Lance moved forward until the water almost wasn’t shallow enough to hold him, “If we’re going to be friends there’s one thing you need to know about merpeople.” The water surrounding Lance glowed brighter than it had before, forcing Hunk to close his eyes, then it was gone, and a hand was sliding itself into his own. “We aren’t confined to the water Hunk, we just prefer it considering the whole ‘needing fish to survive’ part.”

Hunk opened his eyes, and next to him stood Lance. His eyes had settle into a gentler blue, not glowing, but still just as intense. His tail had shifted into two human legs, but the stripes and spots had faded into what looked like blue tattoos spanning his calves. Somehow he was dressed in a white tank top and blue-jean shorts but Hunk wasn’t going to question it. “Oh.” Hunk’s face began to turn red for the second time that night.

“Would you mind if I walked you home? I’d like to talk some more tonight before I have to go.”

Hunk secured his grip on Lance’s hand. “Sure. I don’t see why not.”

The two walked off, and if one glanced closely enough they would see one figure with a subtle red blush, and the other with a slight blue glow across their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you to @34choco on tumblr for the suggestion. It turned out longer than I thought it would so I decided to post it here as an official fic. Come say hi to me at im-awkward-but-social.tumblr.com!


End file.
